A Not So Robin Hood
by Elariel Erestorion
Summary: Everyone knows that stories rarely have the facts right. In this case the were miles off. In this case nearly nothing was told right. But I can blame anyone for getting it wrong...I sometimes get the story mixed up and I was there.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my spin on the Robin Hood legend. I know its kind of like Mulan in some ways and smells of Mists of Avalon in others. It is not very conventional but I thought it would be fun. Let me know what you think cause I am not sure whether I'm going to continue with this one.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood although I'm sure the original story has long been in the public domain. I'm not basing this on any particular book or film version of the tale._

**Chapter 1: So it Begins**

Many legends and tales speak of the courage and honour of Robin of Locksley. Of his captivity in Jerusalem during the crusades and of his fight against the oppressive rule of the Regent Prince John when he returned to England. Many tales have been told and from the first telling they have for the most part gotten every thing wrong. I should know for I am Moraine of Locksley and Robin was my twin brother.

My father was the Baron of Locksley, a small unimportant barony granted to my great-great grandfather as a reward for saving some Earl at one battle or another. The Earl had been some relation to the king of the day and as such my great-great grandfather had been given such a high honour. Much to the contrary of the tales told my father's lands were not near Nottinghamshire or the forest of Sherwood. It was located south of London in the summer country several days ride from Glastonbury. As it was a small barony it may seem surprising that my father would have any influence in the affairs of the King but along with the barony my great-great grandfather had been given a chair at the King's council table. As with all such titles in those days this place in the King's council was hereditary. As such my father was a member of the King's Council.

One night King Richard Plantagenet, called the Lionheart, came to Locksley to make two requests of my father. The first was my father's support in his crusade. My father, who held King Richard in the highest esteem, offered his son and heir Robin to the cause. The King's second request was for my hand in marriage for his younger brother Prince John. The agreement for my betrothal was that I was to go to the convent in the city of Canterbury to be trained in the roll of Princess of the realm for my wedding would take place upon King Richard's return or if news came that he had fallen in battle. I was to be a prize given to Prince John in payment for his stewardship of his brother's realm. My brother was to escort me to the convent with a letter from King Richard and my father given me into the guardianship of the Mother Superior to be trained as a princess. Then Robin was to continue on to London where in a month's time the army was to be marshalled.

Robin was not material for knighthood nor did he wish to be a man of arms. Many tales tell of his skill as the greatest bowman ever seen in England, like many parts of this tale this is false, my brother couldn't hit a target with an arrow if it were three paces in front of him. I was sixteen years of age and I was less material for a princess to a man fifteen years my senior then my twin was material to be a knight in the King's army. I loved to ride and hunt; I was the best hunter in my father's halls. I was proficient in the art of sword fighting and I had grown to be muscular and tall compared to other maiden's my age. I stood eye to eye with my brother in height and had a good deal more physical strength. I was not refined nor was I graceful. I often wore men's clothes to go ridding or to help with harvest and planting on our land. Horses and hounds interested me far more then fine dresses and jewels.

My father was a kind dotting man who had always allowed me to follow my rather unladylike pursuits always smiling with pride when I came back with a catch to be cooked in our kitchens. I had never been squeamish about gutting, skinning or cleaning my catches where the task made my brother nauseous. Although he showered my brother and me with love, giving us everything we wished for, however he didn't know much about us. He was often absorbed in his work making decisions to the good of his barony. He probably thought that he was doing the best he could do by his children when he made the decisions he had, yet had he spent much time with us in the ten years since our mother had passed he would have known that no decision could have been worse.

Neither Robin nor I was home during King Richard's visit; in fact the King had never met my brother or me. We had been visiting with Marion and William the King's niece and nephew, his sister's two children. Marion was a year younger then Robin and I and William a year older. In our childhood we had naively agreed that one day William and I would wed as would Marion and Robin. I remembered that pledge and still so many years later it meant something to me. I was sure that William and the other two had long ago forgotten it, however deep in my heart I knew that I love William. During our visit William announced he would be going with his uncle to the holy lands. I was devastated. The idea of his leaving on a mission that many said was surely to be a disaster caused my heart to wrench in my chest.

When Robin and I returned to my father's halls from visiting William and Marion that evening we were called to my father's study. He told us of the king's request and the decisions that they had come to. He gave Robin the letters' from the King and himself to be given to the Mother Superior and the commander of the King's forces in London. I could not believe that my father had arranged my marriage to a man near twice my age and that he was sending his only son and heir to certain death. I begged my father to change his mind but for the time in my life he refused to give in to my demands telling me that this was best for us all.

I was desperate to keep my dear twin safe and so when we left my father's chambers I dragged Robin to my room.

"Robin, we must do something!" I exclaimed passionately.

"What ever for dear Sister?" asked my ever so astute brother seemingly mystified to the reasons behind my concern.

"Robin, are you such a lack wit as that?" I asked unkindly. "When did you last win a duel with swords or any weapon at all against me?" I asked.

Robin thought for a moment before making his reply. "Well I never have." Then his eyes opened wide in realisation. "Moraine, father is sending me to _war_."

"Precisely," I said with a nod. "And he his sending me to become a princess. You know that would never work Robin. We have the letters Robin we can change places and no one would know until its too late, and if luck is with us no one will ever discover what we have done. You know that when we leave Father will not think to write. He never thinks about anything that is not directly beneath his nose." I said leaning towards him from my seated position on my bed.

Robin nodded slowly obviously pondering the detail in his head. He may not be quick on the uptake but my brother was a master strategist. "I will write a letter in father's hand telling the Mother Superior that he sends his son to train in Canterbury as an engineer to be sent later to the Holy Lands to join King Richards's army and you will go to London dressed as a boy."

Robin was a great student and had studied with the monks in the monastery not far from my father's hall. He was well learnt in the scholarly arts and had a rare gift for forgery. And so that night he worked at making a new letter in a hand so close to our father's that I who knew my father's writing better then any save our Chamberlain could not tell the difference.

Early the next morning as the sun just began to rise above the hills in the east my father met my brother and I in the court yard to say farewell. I was dressed in a travelling dress and a dust cloak and stood next to a small cart in which I was supposedly to ride to Canterbury. The horse whose reins Robin held was my own Chase whom I had made a scene of giving to Robin at breakfast, with a speech of my own horse carrying my brother to glory and honour. Robin wore the armour our father had given him on our last birth day. However, packed into the saddle bags on Chase's saddle were my men's cloths, a special corset that would bind my breast flat and some of my brother's clothes. In the trunks that supposedly held the clothing and things I would need at Canterbury were my brother's books and clothes. I had spent several hours the previous night burning my own dresses so that they would no raise suspicion.

"My children," my father said. "I send each of you off to do your duty to our Kingdom and to keep the honour of the House of Locksley. I send you with my love, and with these gifts." My father came to my brother and gave him my mother's wedding ring on a chain. "For you my son the ring I gave to your mother, may you one day give it to the mother of your own children."

Then walking towards me he handed me a sealed letter. "Read this when you reach your destination my sweet daughter, and know that you bring me pride." I curtseyed to my father and climbed into the driver's seat of the cart. "Go now my children with the good grace of god to light your road and know your father loves you." With this last benediction my brother and I left my father's halls, the place that we had so long called home. We left not knowing that we would never see our father nor call that hall home again.

After our first day of travel we came to a small village with a small inn. My brother entered the inn to procure lodging for ourselves and stabling for the horses, while I remained with the beasts. Several hours later we were eating a hearty meal of beef stew and coarse bread in our room, the board was plain but tasted delicious to our hungry palates. After we finished supper Robin took a pair of scissors we had purchased from the local blacksmith and cut my dirty blond hair off at the nap of my neck in the same style that he wore his own. It was sad to cut my long hair that I had from time to time cursed as a dreadful nuisance but it symbolised that we had passed the point of no return. That we were going to go through with this and disobey both our father and our King.

The next morning I put on my corset and men's clothes over which I wore my brother's armour. On my back I put my bow and to a baldric I fastened the sword of House Locksley. It was a test of sorts, could I pass as my brother among those who did not know me. My brother was going to go down to the stables by the back stair well of the inn and I was going to pay the land lord. The innkeeper could not tell the difference between my brother and I. He asked me politely if my lady-sister had had a comfortable stay and I replied that she had found everything to her complete satisfaction. The innkeeper took his payment with a beaming smile and I left feeling content that my disguise worked.

My brother and I left the small community and continued on our way. We had decided that it made no sense for us both to travel to Canterbury only for me to have to travel half the distance back again to get to the road to London. As such a sennight into our journey I turned North on my way to London where my brother continued to travel east to the city of Canterbury.


	2. London

AN: Another chapter given in response to my wonderful reviewer. Again I'm still not sure whether I will continue with this story. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: London

The remainder of my journey to London was cold and wet but most of all lonely. I had never been so far or so long apart from my twin. It seemed as though half of myself was missing.

The fields surrounding the walls of London were crowded with men and horses. In some areas men spared against each other swords clashing with fierce strength and blinding speed and in others they ate and drank nears tents and fire pits. I felt like a child who had strayed to far from her mother's side. How could I have thought that I could survive this war without someone discovering my secret when we would be living in such tight quarters? I was completely out of my element.

As I made my way through the encampment one of the men came up to me. "Lad," he called out. "What do you be called?" he asked.

"Robin," I replied with out hesitation taking care to pitch my voice slightly lower then usual. "Could you tell me where I can find the command tent?" I asked feeling that the only way I was going to get anywhere would be too ask.

"Aye," the man replied. "Its right next to the city gates, to the right side." He offered helpfully. "Come back and have a round once you get done," he said cheerfully obviously he was already part ways into his cups.

I continued on through the camp until I came to the large tent the man had spoken off. It was a good deal larger then any of the others and showed some small amount of decoration. The front flap of the tent was guarded and so after tying my horse to a hitching post outside the door I went to the guard and stated my business. He quickly ducked inside the tent and moments later I was admitted into the presence of both King Richard and his younger brother, Prince John.

Very little was said in the exchange other then King Richard thanking me for my timely arrival and telling me that I would be part of the 3rd training platoon who would be staying in London until we were deemed fit enough to join the main force. I bowed and left the tent. As I went through the tent flap I heard the Prince make some disparaging remarks about how I was such a pretty lad, and that I would probably be ill at the sight of blood. For one I truly hoped that I would never have to marry that man.

As I left the tent I came face to face with the one person who I knew would see directly through my disguise. The shock on the face of William Plantagenet when he saw me leave the tent was easy to read. He walked straight over to me grabbing my upper arm in a vice like grip. He towered over me staring into my eyes with a piercing gaze.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he hissed quietly as to not attract attention.

"William," I said calmly but firmly. "Let go." I stared back at him with the same amount of stubbornness in my gaze. "I would speak to you but not here."

He let go of my arm and nodded a sever frown marring his handsome face. "Sundown," he said. "I'll meet you at the fairy tree in the field to the west of the camp."

It took a while for me to find the stables and feed and bed down Chase, and then to find the mess tents. I was starving and I had run out of my own food by this point. I got some bread, cheese and a slap of meat left the tent. There were people all around the mess tent eating but it was noisy and there were too many people for my liking. My mind drifted back to the letter that my father had given me upon leaving and so I thought to make my way to the fairy tree early.

I reached the tree and sat down to eat my meal. There were a group of deer grazing on the other side of the pasture. They were so calm and peaceful; I wished that humans could be like that. I wished that we could live and let live with out war and hatred; I knew that I went to war now to spar my brother not for a cause that I believed in.

When I had finished my food I pulled my saddle bags around in front of me. I opened the one I had put the letter. I removed the sealed parchment looked at it. It was simply addressed to Moraine.

For some time I just sat there staring at the letter, not sure as to whether I should open it or not. Finally, I decided that it wouldn't go away just because I avoided it. I broke the seal and spread my father's missive out in front of me.

_My Sweet Child,_

_You have grown so much, Moraines, and I am immensely proud of you. I know that you and your brother believe me to be very dense when it comes to your plots and that you do not believe that I will notice your little subterfuge. Fear not in the knowledge that you have failed for I will not give you away. I know for a fact that Prince has no intention on honouring the marriage contract between the King and myself. I am certain that your decision is the most likely way for my two children to remain alive. _

_You are exceptionally strong, brave person. I wish you all the best and if we do not meet again know that I love you with my whole heart. Never be afraid of love child, for it can sustain you through the most trying times._

_With Love,_

_Your Father_

I had tears in my eyes reading the letter. I couldn't I had misjudged my father so badly. One of those tears slipped down my cheek and I whipped it away with my sleeve quickly as I saw William approaching across the field. I rose working hard to find some semblance of calm. The last thing I needed to begin the coming conversation with was tears.

William walked right over to me and he did the last thing I ever expected. Instead of yelling at me or even calmly telling me to explain myself as he had before when I had done something to make him angry. Instead he stopped right in front of me his blue eyes piercing into mine in a manor that was almost frightening. Then before I could do anything his lips descended on mine in a possessive kiss. It was a kiss that although it was in no way damaging claimed me entirely for his own. I couldn't help but sink into the falling into to the kiss, melting into him, and claiming him for myself much as he claimed me. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pushed my body up against his own. It was a little private war, no quarter given or taken on either side. He stepped forwards forcing me to back up, and the next thing I knew what that my back was being pushed up against the tree out kiss un broken.

When he finally released me we were both breathless. He took a small step back to put some space between us but remained close enough that I couldn't move very much.

"Now," he said levelling an accusing look at me. "Now, you will tell me why, in the name of all that is good, you are here."


	3. war

AN: Well here is chapter three. I know this story is coming slowly but I am writing it and I simply ask for patience. Well read it and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 3: War**

After such a kiss there was little I could do but tell William the truth of my decision to join the army in the place of my brother. As I illustrated the events that had taken place I added in as many reasons justifying my decision as I could hoping that he would see that the course of action I had taken was the only logical path to take. I explained the marriage contract between myself and Prince John which my father believed would never come to fruition. I spoke of my brother's aspirations to become an engineer and that my father agreed that the arrangements we had made was the likeliest possible way that we would both survive the impending trials.

I don't know which part of my tale showed William that this was for the best but I have always believed that he had some objection to the idea of a marriage between his rather loathsome cousin John and me. After I had finished speaking he spent a good long time staring into my eyes. He didn't speak or move at all. It was beginning to scare me. Finally, he lifted one of his hands and softly brushed it against my cheek. His eyes went from an unreadable expression to one of tenderness and love. My heart sang.

"You have more loyalty and courage then anyone I have ever known, and though I may live to regret it I love you for it," he kissed me again softly this time. When we broke apart I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. I had found my rock in a stormy sea, the one thing I would cling to for the next five years.

The three months of training which I spent in London were hard. They would have been harder however if I had not had William at my side. As William was the nephew of the King he was afforded a few privileges in our training. One of these privileges was the choice of a Squire from among the young recruits. He chose me stating that he had known me through out our boyhood and knew that I would watch his back no mater what happened. Another of William's privileges was his own tent. I was allowed to share his tent with him as it was deemed that it saved the time of having to fetch me every time he needed something.

I don't think that William would have accepted these privileges had it not been for me. I believe that he would have been quite content being treated like the rest of the men however for my sake he accepted them. For this I was grateful. William never really treated me like a squire except in public where we had to maintain such a façade. I actually enjoyed the training immensely. I became proficient with the sword, the bow, the cross-bow, various siege engines, a mace, and the knife. I favoured the bow above any other weapon and with practice I outstripped any of the others in training.

Most night once the evening meal was eaten and all chores were done I would fall into my bed exhausted. I was so tired through most of those first three months that little came of the declaration of love that William and I had made on that first day in the field. During the day we were among the other men and any sign of attachment that went beyond that which is proper for a Squire and his liege would have been noticed and remarked upon, and at night we were both so exhausted that neither of us wanted anything but sleep.

After three months of training ten of us were considered fit to go to the Holy Lands. William and I were both included in this group. As we travelled south we shared a much smaller tent then the one we had been using in the training camp. I don't know who made the move and laid our bed roles beside each other but from the time we reached Normandy and onwards I slept in Williams arms. It was winter at that point and although it became warmer as we travelled south it provided both warms and comfort to me.

The whole idea of battle was very frightening to me, I really wasn't sure what to expect. However, the mind forms allsorts of small mechanisms to survive in try situations. Although I never developed the blood rage that some of the other men exhibited in battle I found that I could survive at least the emotional turmoil of having to take the lives of other men. I must admit that after my first battle William did find me retching behind a tree horrified by what I had just done and witnessed. He smoothed my hair back from my face and gave me a canteen of water to clear the taste from my mouth. That night he told me that he had thrown up as well after he had killed his first human when a group of rebels had attacked his parents' estate two years previously. This soothed the feeling of embracement I had at what I perceived to be weakness.

I will not speak over much of the war that I fought in the Holy Lands except to say that it was bloody and senseless. Thousands of lives lost on both sides due to nothing more then a difference of religion. I had always felt that I was a true child of the Heavenly Father and a good member of the Church of Rome, however what I witnessed in the Holy Lands made me question religion entirely. It was not my belief in the Lord or in our Saviour of whose love for mankind I had been taught of since I was a child. I began to question the true nature of those men who headed our Holy Mother Church. How could the same God who had sent his son to feed the poor and heal the sick condone such a massacre? Could it be that the Pope and his Bishops did not truly know the mind of God?

I never shared my feelings with anyone during our time the Holy Land, not even William. It was not until many years later that I spoke to him about my feelings towards the church. I was actually surprised to find that William had during the Crusade felt the same doubts about things.

Letters from home were few and far between during those five years. So the day that a travel weary messenger came to William and I with a pair of letters from our sisters we were surprised but glad for news from home. Our pleasure was sort lived. My letter from "sister" filled me with sadness and fear.

_Robin,_

_I hope this letter finds you as well as you could possibly be. I fear I take up my quill this day to tell you of grievous tiding. Father has past on; he fell ill a week previous and failed quickly. I was able to reach Locksley in time to be with him in his last hours. He has a message for you but I will not write it here. I implore you to return home._

_Locksley needs you. It has been a hard year. The crops nearly failed entirely and the peasants are restless and hungry. I have released such funds as I can to buy extra supplies but I fear they will not be enough to hold the country folk through the winter season. Come home brother, the people need you. _

_I include in this letter an announcement of death certified by the local cleric and a document announcing that you Robin of Locksley as our father's eldest male scion are now the Baron of Locksley. I have also included the latest reckoning of the state. I have sent these documents with the hope that you will be able to use them to bargain a leave from the army with the king. _

_Give William my best. _

_Come home, I need you._

_Your Sister, _

_Moraine_

I stared at the letter blankly for a few moments longer. A knotted had formed in my throat and I felt as though a hand gripped my heart. My father was gone. I had never had a change to thank him for his kind words the letter he had given me upon leaving. I had never had a chance to tell him I loved him one last time. He would never see me wed. I would never have a chance to see him play with my children. A tear leaked down my face.

I looked up to William hoping that he could take me in his arms and comfort me. That he could offer me the safe haven for which I was pleading inside. One look to William and I knew that he needed comfort as much as I did in that moment. Tears were streaming freely over William's face and his hands shock as he stared at the missive in his hands.


	4. Death and Love

Seeing the man I loved so distressed did not improve my grief. I knew that if something from home had caused William to weep thus it could not be good. I placed a hand on his arm and he shifted his gaze from the letter in his hand to my eyes. The grief I read there mirrored that I felt in my heart. My arms went around his broad shoulders and I buried my head against his chest as true sobs burst forth from the knot in my stomach. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him hold me as though I were a rock in the ocean. For a long time we stood there sharing each others grief. Although neither of us knew the details of the situation that surrounding the others loss there was an understanding in our embrace that we knew no other could ever provide for us.

Finally, our tears abated and I moved back a little to look up into his face. Lines of grief were still etched into his face, his eyes looked lost over his tear stained cheeks. I don't know what processed me to do it but I slipped a hand behind his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Somewhere in my grief stricken mind sense went out the window. Five years had passed since our declaration of love, and in that time we had lived, and fought beside each other. There had been stolen kisses in shadows, and nights spent sleeping in each others arms but we had never taken that step beyond which the separation between two souls became utterly blurred. I knew that William had wanted to marry me before we took that step and I had felt bound by the teachings I had received from my nurses as child. I had always been told that no good girl would ever let a man touch her in such a way out of the bounds of marriage. Yet on that night all of our inhibitions were laid aside.

Passion swept through me as William had responded to my kiss. I tugged at the leather tunic he was wearing I wanted to feel this. I wanted to feel the love and passion that this kiss promised me. I wanted to forget everything that caused me such grief. I wanted to feel heated skin against mine, feel the warmth of another human, and to feel loved.

Later that night I lay on Williams's bed with my head laying in the hollow of his shoulder. I felt a lazy warm contentment, under which my grief could still be felt stabbing into me. William lay starring at the roof of the tent while one of his hands ran small circles on my back. The figures of his other hand were woven through mine. He was beautiful, I couldn't help thinking. A small smile flickered across my face in memory of what had just come to pass. For all of my doubts in the years of the Crusade I knew that what had happened was no sin. It had been beautiful.

"William," I said softly breaking the comfortable silence that had permeated the tent since William had cried out my name in the final throws of his passion. "My love, what did your letter say?" it was a question that I had both dreaded asking and dreaded the answer to. Yet I knew that the discussion had to had.

William looked into my eyes. "Marian wrote to tell me that our parents had been killed in an ambush on their way to London." The look loss that he had in his eyes earlier returned. I brought out our linked hands to me and kissed his fingers hoping to convey my love. "They had been on their way to London to ask Prince John for aid for the peasants. Marian said that the weather had been terrible and the crops failed. If they aren't helped my parents' tenants will be hard pressed to live through the winter."

"Who did it?" I asked trying to piece together the story. For some reason is seemed suspicious to me that my father and William's parents had died so close together, all were very loyal to the king, and all had a place on his council.

William looked back up to the ceiling. "My sister said that a group of rebellious peasants had been blamed but she doesn't believe it. I can't believe that any of my parents' tenants could do this, not when my parents try to help them so much. Why are they gone Moraine? I wanted them to be at our wedding. I wanted my mother to be able to call you daughter as I know she has always felt that you were."

I looked at him pushing myself up on my elbow so that I looked down at him and I fell in love with him all over again. He looked so lost and vulnerable. I kissed him gently brushing a lock of hair from his face. Though I too had just lost a parent for some reason I felt that it was William that needed my strength in that moment. "I don't know my love," I said softly. "I know that although they will not be there in physical form that they will be watching and smiling at us from above."

William gave me a wane smile and kissed me once more. "Thank you," he whispered against my lips. "Moraine, what did Robin's letter say?" he asked. The memory of my brother's letter hit me like a pound of bricks. I collapsed against William. I buried my face in his neck all the strength I had been holding onto for his state abandoned me. I couldn't speak as I began to cry again. He held me, being my rock as I had been his moments before.

"Shhh," he said gently smoothing my hair and running a hand up and down my spine. "Tell me of your sorrows, my love; let me share your grief."

Into his ear I whispered what my brother had told me. I told him of my father's death and of Robin's pleading with me to come home. I told him of my wish to go home, my want to see Locksley again. I also told him that I didn't want to leave him, that I loved him. We lay there in a time after this taking comfort from one another, trying to ease our homesickness and grief with each other's company.

"Moraine," William finally said turning to look into my eyes. "I will speak with my cousin today. I will ask leave for both of us to return to England. I believe that with the news of my mother's death he will allow me to go and I will argue until I receive leave for you as well." He brushed a stray lock of hair from my face and kissed my cheek softly. I gave him a wane smile.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Now," he said, "sleep my love."


	5. Home Comming

I was alone in William's bed when I awoke that morning. William was no where to be seen so I assumed that he had already risen to break his fast. I pulled myself from beneath the blankets and dressed quickly. I knew that I was most vulnerable in that period between being a bed and being dressed. The penalty for the risk I had taken five years previously was not one that I wished to face for I knew that even my loyal service would not have myself and my brother from the charge of treason.

The risk seems even more risky now that I was hopefully on the verge of returning home and escaping this world of horror. I no longer had any need what so over for this Holy Realm. It was only a place of sadness and despair for me. It was a place that showed everything that was wrong with out world. I wanted to feel the cool rain of a British spring on my face. I wanted to hear my brother's laugh and see my father smiling in pride at my latest catch. I shocked down a sob at the thought of my father whose smile I would never see again.

It was not long before William returned. There were shadows in his face that morning, shadows of grief, worry, pain, love and a hundred other emotions the past twelve hours had been a roller coaster ride for both of us. He took me in his arms the moment the tent flap closed and held me tightly resting his cheek against the top of my head. "Moraine, my love, we are going home. My cousin has given us both leave to return to England indefinitely."

With these words I threw my arms around William's neck and hugged him with all my strength. We were escaping the brutal waste that was the Holy Lands. He held me with the same sort of relief. He kissed the side of my neck just below me ear.

"Will you marry me when we get home?" he asked whispering into my ear before pulling back to look into my eyes. His blue eyes shone hope, love, and the tragedy of the past few days. The feelings that were swirling there almost brought me to tears.

"I will," I said softly but with a voice filled with every ounce of love I possessed. Then leaning up I placed a sweet kiss on his lips. The smile that graced William's lips was worth everything in the world to me, although the sadness of the previous of day still lingered on in his eyes. "Though, I suppose you will have to ask my brother for my hand. I suppose I should ask for your sister's approval as well?"

"I suppose you should, she probably would be insulted if you did not take counsel with her first. She would have many a story for you to here about my misdemeanours as a child before YOU think accenting to marrying ME," replied William chuckling.

"William," I said trying to restrain both laughter and tears. "I KNOW all your misdemeanours as a child. I was there for most of them and those that I wasn't there for Marian filled me in on later with many giggles at how stupid you were to let yourself get caught."

"So you were, I also remember that you promised to marry me a long time ago," he said with a smile and far away look that suggested that he was remembering happier times when we were just children and had never taken lives or seen the aftermath of war.

For the next two days we spent our time gathering provisions and giving our regrets to the friends we would have to leave behind, friends that we knew we might not see again. I think that was the only part of leaving that I regretted. I had become quite close with some of our comrades in arms and knowing that I only had a 1 in 3 chance of seeing them again hurt. Finally on the morning of the second day we reported to the King for the last time. He gave us each letters of honourable discharge and a letter of safe passage for anyone we met on our way north. He also gave us a small amount coin.

The road north from Jerusalem was far more gruelling than the journey south. On the way south we had been part of a large group and supplies had been readily available however as we made our way north this time our supplies quickly became thinner and thinner. The small amount of money that had been a parting gift from the King and both William and I we wanted to spare as much of it was possible for it could be used to help relieve the tight money situation we were sure to find at home.

We were both very travel weary when we finally arrived in England. As Locksley was closer to Kent where we had made port William and I made our way first to my families' home. As we rode closer to the edge of the barony the damage done by the foul weather was obvious. Crops were withered in the fields and orchards showed much damage from storms and a harsh winter. William and I exchanged looks of dismay as the full extent of the challenge our families faced lay before us. I yearned to reach my home and beginning tackling the problem.

Not five miles from the manor house some one called my name from the bushes. A young boy of perhaps eleven years beckoned to us. William looked at me with raised eye brows but I just shrugged indicating that the child was not known to me. However I rode over to him curious as to what the child should want.

"What can I do for you young man?" I asked trying to smile. The young boy was dressed in tattered clothes and was quite thin but I knew that by calling young man instead of lad, boy or child I had given him a sense that he was respected but also that he held the responsibilities of an adult.

"My Lady," he said bowing politely. "I was told to tell you that Cricket wants me to bring you to him. And that it is not safe for you to go to the great house at this time." His eyes seemed to beg for me to accept his words. He had used the name Cricket which had been my nickname for my brother when we had been quite young because he jumped like a cricket when ever I snuck up on him. The fact that he used this name reassured me that he meant us no harm but it also frightened me that my brother felt he had to go to such extremes for our safety.

I reached down to the boy. "Take my hand lad and we will ride to where Cricket is." The boy did as I requested and I settled him in front of my saddle. It was about a half hours ride to a small farmer's cottage tucked away amongst a cluster of hill. We had taken the long route round sticking to forest trails rather then riding more easily along the old roman roads.

As we reached the cottage the boy slide from my horse and taking both Chase's reins and those of William's mount he urged us to go in quickly and let him see to our horses and packs. He muttered something about it not being safe for us to be out in the open. This must be why had taken double the amount of time to reach this cottage then by rights we should have.

William and I entered the small house to find that it had three small rooms. In the front room was a kitchen and work space. A peasant woman in her middle years was stirring a pot on the stove. She looked up when we entered and her face lit up with obvious joy. She curtsied deeply to us something that I had become accustomed to not seeing during my years with the crusades.

"My Lady, your home at last and look at you, you have grown so." At first I did not recognise her but then I realised that this was the woman who had raised Robin and me when we had both been young children. When we had grown to an age where we had not needed a nurse maid she had taken over the overseeing of the manor kitchens. We had always called her Nana.

"Nana," I whispered and went to her hugging her. "I am so glad to see you well," I said.

"I would be better if the old master was still alive and with out that monster who dwells up in the manor house now. However, I'll let you speak with your brother about that. The young master has been at his wits end as to what to do about it. She looked behind me and saw the tall man I had come with. She curtsied deeply. "My Lord," she said respectfully. "Please forgive my rudeness. I had been so happy to see my Lady that I have not welcomed you to my home as I should have. It is a great honour to have one of the royal house in my home. Please sit I shall fetch some refreshment."

"Nana," said William with a smile as he took the older woman's hands in his. "Do you think that I would forget the dear lady who would slap my hands for trying to steal cookies? You were like a second mother to me," he said kissing her aging cheek.

Nana blushed overwhelmed by the charm that I knew that William could exude when he wanted to.


End file.
